


Versace on the floor

by withered



Series: Who's been lovin' you good? [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky knows he's screwed, M/M, The Soldier as a separate personality, The Soldier is also attracted to Tony, Tony's hot as hell, but who isn't, everyone knows this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: The modern man’s armor is his clothing, and Bucky wants Tony out of his. For reasons.





	Versace on the floor

 

Bucky was back in the States for a whole two minutes before he knew, unequivocally, that he was fucked.

This realization dawned on him when Tony Stark sauntered away from them after a formal photograph was taken of him welcoming the once-exiled Rogues back on US Soil.

Not that Bucky remembered any of it.

His brain only started processing again when, perfectly round globes in a pair of pants so lovingly cradling them that Bucky can feel his mouth watering, moved tantalizingly away.

He supposed that his sharp powers of observation had only failed him because his body was on the verge of embarrassing him, and the Soldier was kind enough to take the reins. Not that Bucky can count on his alter-ego very much when, as his brain made the necessary connections and decided  _This is a complication_ , that the Soldier smarted  _A boner is hardly complicated._

 _I thought you had that covered,_ he attempted to berate.

_Since you weren’t paying attention – that man just verbally set down a Super Soldier, a former Red Room graduate, a former top Shield agent and a Hydra-made Witch while smiling like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. I’m only human._

_Oh fuck._

_Yes. That’s what we should do._

Bucky fought off the blush – and his hard-on – admirably.

No one noticed

Though, likely it was because the Rogues were more concerned about their less than warm reception, and the fact that _Tony Stark, the Asshole, didn’t even say he was sorry_ which – Bucky wasn't touching with a ten-foot pole. After being out of cryo for six months and listening to the same stupid logic that had Steve saying _117 (now 132) countries doesn’t mean the whole world_ when _there are only 195 countries, and that’s more than half, Steve, you dumbass punk. You didn’t even read the fucking document, goddamn it,_ Bucky was just about finished with that shit, fuck you very much.

Nonetheless, the Rogues – bar Scott who was in prison before and was somehow the only one being reasonable about their situation – couldn't seem to keep Tony’s name out of their mouths which wasn't helped at all when they turned on the television in the communal living room in the West Wing of the Compound and Tony Stark was all they saw.

On one channel, it was pf him in the Bleeding Edge Ironman armor. It’s a thing of beauty, and the video recording of Tony cutting down a whole legion of aliens that entered Central Park through a portal had Bucky fighting off the Winter Soldier from hijacking his body and lunging across the room.

On another, it was him in a normal suit – the slim maroon tie would look all sorts of wonderful against the tan skin of his wrists raised about his head with that golden throat of his exposed for the claiming and –

Fortunately, or not, for him, the Witch changed channel with a grunt of annoyance. It was both fair and not because it isn’t Tony’s fault that Wanda’s own country won’t take her back but had chosen to honor Tony for his efforts in repenting for their collective sins against the nation.

The next channel, much to everyone else’s displeasure, featured Tony too. He was wearing a shirt with kittens on them – and just… there was no way a grown man should pull off a shirt like that the way he does – and yet Bucky can still easily picture the hem of that godawful shirt between Tony’s white teeth, abdomen on display and showing off that delicious trail of dark hair leading into his jeans and –

Shifting, wincing and blushing, Bucky focused on the video and noted that Tony looked like he was with a bunch of kids. The voice-over stated that he was meeting with prospective students for the prestigious science summer programme, The Stark Internship, and it was Clint’s turn to make a derisive sound. “Who would even let him near children?”

“Just because you’re not allowed near yours doesn’t mean everyone else isn't.”

Clint scowled. “That’s cold, Tash.”

Natasha only crossed her arms, lip curled.

If anyone was regretting their choices, it would definitely be her. Pity, Bucky used to think she was good at hedging her bets. But betting against Tony never seemed to pan out well.

The history of the internet was cold, merciless and forever, and Tony’s individual kill count (without the shady dealings of the weapons manufacturing Stark Industries no longer dabbled in) spoke volumes. It was nowhere near as high as any of theirs, but then again, Tony’s kills were all personal – people who hurt him, people who endangered his loved ones; people who deserved it.

Tony was never a weapon for someone else to use when he pulled the trigger, he never killed because he was driven to by his obligation to his country or orders given by an organization, and Bucky envied him for it.

And he really needed to stop thinking about it because if Tony were to show up within the next five minutes, he wouldn't be able to stop the Soldier from body-snatching him and lavishing all that _envy_ on the self-proclaimed “just a mechanic”.

With that thought, though, Bucky made an appointment to see the man behind the fashion statements (and many an awkward boner).

Friday – Tony’s AI – seemed to find him acceptable where both Steve and Natasha are turned away (and later completely banned once they tried to force the issue).

Bucky patted himself on the back for the choice to see Tony down in his lab. There was no way the man would be attractive in there – Bucky would be too caught up in being in a lab again – though the thought of it was actually giving him PTSD and _wow – this wasn’t a good idea_.

When the doors to Tony’s lab opened in a whisper, the anxiety was swallowed by the sheer awe that hit him in the face as he stood before the epitome of the future he’d always imagined.

He had known from his scattered, fragmented memories of the past – and his brief education into the modern world by Princess Shuri – that Bucky loved the future, long before he was drafted he’d even dragged Steve to see Howard Stark’s Word Exhibition of Tomorrow before he was called in for duty.

Howard’s dreams of the future, though, had nothing on Tony’s reality.

While Wakanda was certainly more advanced, Tony’s lab – his creations – the universe he seemed to be moulding and sculpting to his desires – was so lovingly crafted that every bit of code that drifted passed him on screens that came from nowhere, all the machinery that hummed harmoniously around him to the actual-honest-to-god _robots_ that greeted him; Bucky had never been more glad that he’d made it through a hundred years just to see this.

Tony in a white tank top though – also a huge plus.

Wiping away the sweat gathered on his temple with the back of an oil-stained hand, the engineer eyed him for a second, taken aback at the unsuppressed joy on the Super Soldier's face that he tentatively called out, “Barnes?”

Oh, fuck.

So much for hinging his hormones on Tony not wearing suits.

The fucking tank tops devasted the hell out of Bucky and the Winter Solider both, and for what? Confirming that underneath the ridiculous kitten t-shirts and the suits he was poured into that Tony Stark, the man who could buy New York twice over and not work a day in his life to do it, had a body of a sex god? And that he was still _somehow_ attractive covered in grease and motor oil?

_Fuck._

_Yes, please._

_Get back in the corner, I don’t care how polite you ask, we aren’t doing this,_ he attempted to scold, clearing his throat aloud and managing, “Sorry, I just didn’t…expect this.”

For a moment Tony considered him, and clever as he was, put it together and shook his head. “God, I’m an ass, I should’ve suggested we do this somewhere else. Sorry, we can go upstairs or something – just let me grab some stuff -”

 “S’fine,” he interjected quickly, thumping out the way his heart wanted to leap out of his throat and into his hand in offering to this man. “Really, thanks, but I don’t wanna waste any more of your time.”

He waved him off. “It’s not a big deal, seriously. Won’t take a minute.”

Bucky shook his head, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “No, don’t, I’m fine really. Better than, I…I’m glad I came down here, the future looks great.”

Tony blinked then, surprised, and he looked around him as if only realizing now that he was the one responsible for it.

And for all the shit talking about Tony’s ego, he chuckled before grinning sheepishly. “I do alright, the Princess probably has way cooler things – mark my words, that kid’s gonna take over the world and it’ll be awesome.”

“No doubt.” At this stage, Tony could tell him pigs fly, and Bucky would ask if there are different variations of pigs or if all of them just flew now.

“Speaking of, what’s this I hear about your arm giving you trouble?”

The visit was a rousing success, and the perfect way to wiggle into Tony’s life and routine. Of course, it did mean fiddling around with the arm to do it – the Princess kept sending him terrible memes about doing dumb things to get your crush’s attention which _was accurate, but also cringe-worthy_.

Whatever embarrassment Princess Shuri insisted on putting him through didn't compare to getting to live in Tony’s world because it’s loud and colourful and beautiful – and Bucky couldn’t fathom why Steve would ever be wary of the future when it was so full of the possibilities Tony threaded together like the strings of a harp.

If it was the looming threats and the evolving nature of the bad guys, Tony seemed to have that covered too.

Despite tensions with the Rogues, Tony remained a firm team player, though it might be because Steve was no longer in charge and it was Captain Marvel they were all answering to on the field.

Even without formal military training and his lack of enhanced abilities, Tony was on par with everyone else – rising beyond to not only adapt in hairpin situations but also come out on top and in style.

The blood of some alien from yet another portal on his skin-tight flight suit withstanding.

Tony ran his hand through his hair, slightly damp with sweat and now sticking up a little from where he’d fiddled with it before he bit that pouty lower lip –

And hot damn if that isn’t a sight too.

With all of that in mind, Bucky thought he was prepared for the Full Avengers Team Gala. He reminded himself that he’d seen Tony in everything that had to be seen – kitten t-shirts, suits, flight-suit, battle suit, tank tops – Bucky had seen it – he was still alive and breathing.

(He may have had to schedule strategic and regular sessions with his right hand, but sacrifices had to be made.)

Bucky survived Tony Stark’s arsenal closet of fuck-me-how-you-want-me; his repertoire had to be exhausted, nothing Tony could wear would break him now –

_Bitch, you thought._

If Tony was poured into those suits, he was born and made into that tux.

It hugged _everything_. The delicious curve of his biceps, the subtle ripple of his back muscles, the tone of his thighs and the religion-making tightness of his ass.

Apparently aware that someone was visually devouring him, Tony glanced over his shoulder, the defiant lift of his chin, the cut of his jaw and proud arch of his nose had Bucky swallowing sighs, even as he straightened his back to meet his eyes.

His dark brows lifted in curious surprise, and then he smirked – _oh fuck_ – before making a subtle nudging gesture towards the door leading to the hotel rooms upstairs – and then, _Jesus did he just wink??_

 _Barnes,_ the Soldier interjected, _if you don’t move your ass, I will._

Suffice to say, all the suits and tuxes in the world couldn’t compare to naked olive skin slicked with sweat and purple marks blossoming like flowers to mark where Bucky had gone.

It’s Tony’s best look.

**Author's Note:**

> This bitch is back on her shit xD  
> [Click here if you want to find out more about my work](https://everything-withered.tumblr.com/)


End file.
